


don't stop

by slytherfuck



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Massage, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 13:38:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18829759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherfuck/pseuds/slytherfuck
Summary: Hermione needs a break. Ginny helps her.





	don't stop

The smell of dust was everywhere, and she could almost feel a thin layer of it on her skin. Almost, because, as of right now, the only thing she was able to feel was the image of the inked words seeping in her vision, the information being carried and stored in the deepest corners of her minds, sometimes stumbling over old, useless bits of trivia or completely taking the place of probably useful information. If only Hermione had a way to monitor the flow of information in her brain. 

She was also able to feel the stress. Not that it was terribly important anyway.

Ginny was across from her, equally as focused in whatever she had been reading. After gazing through almost a dozen shelves to help Ginny find her books, she should have remembered what it was that the other girl was reading, but that bit of information had been brutally kicked out of her brain by some random year or maybe the name of a general. 

In her complete focus on the book she was crouched over, she hadn’t realised she had been loudly tapping her pen on the table until Ginny huffed and kicked her leg under the table.

“That’s starting to get annoying.”

“Huh?”

“Your pen. Stop.”

“Alright. Sorry”

She put it down, knowing she hadn’t used it in an hour, lowering her head along with her gaze on the table. Then, she looked back at Ginny, who was still looking at her —quite intensely, like she was looking into her soul, or, more appropriate here, her brain— with a small smile playing on her lips. What did that smile even mean? And why was her heart beating out of her chest all of a sudden? She felt her cheeks redden under Ginny’s gaze.

“No, I mean stop studying. You need a break.”

“I had a break helping you find your books.”

Ginny scoffed, not unkind. The smile was still on her lips. Hermione’s cheeks were still red.

“Yeah, like three hours ago. You need a breather. It’s beautiful outside, let’s go for a walk.”

Hermione looked at the window. It was indeed beautiful. She could see Dean and Seamus studying under the tree in front of the window and, by the look on their faces, it seemed like they were in some sort fucking paradise, with clear, blue sky, warm wind, singing birds and the perfume of flowers, just like what the great classics, about which she knew much more than she wanted to, would write about. But, as always, poor Hermione sabotaged herself by insisting on studying in the library, amidst the copious amounts of dust and that smell that was distinctly stress, frustration, panic and student tears. Sighing, she turned to look at Ginny again. The sun shone like a halo around her hair, which she has just cut short, shorter than even her brother. 

She’d really like to lay under a tree with Ginny right now. But her upcoming exam didn’t agree.

“No, I need to be in the headspace. That means, staying here. Until I remember all the fucking years.”

“Fine, we stay here. But you still take a break.”

“Okay. How? There’s not much to do here.”

There really wasn’t. Between reading books, reading books and reading books… It was truly hard to choose.

“I beg to differ.” As she said that, Ginny stood up, her smile got a sharper edge and Hermione could feel her heart beating in her ears. When she spoke, she cringed at how shaky her voice was. It wasn’t fair that Ginny looked like a goddamn greek hero. Or that she made her feel like a damsel in distress, which she didn’t mind terribly.

“Wha… What do you mean?”

Ginny was now rounding the table and coming to stand next to her. Immediately, Hermione went to sit up, but the girl’s warm and firm hand on her shoulder stopped her and made her knees a bit weaker. Ginny leaned down, face to face with her. She could almost count her freckles. Hermione wondered if she noticed how dark her eye bags were. 

Ginny spoke, and her breath felt impossibly hot on her skin. Not being able to help herself, Hermione looked at her mouth, pink and shiny and just as sharp as the rest of her. Her eyes fluttered shut immediately when Ginny whispered, not in her ear, but in her face.

“Close your eyes.”

Her other senses heightened, Hermione felt the air move as Ginny moved around her. Now she was behind her and Hermione’s mind, devoid of anything she had pored over previously, was racing with scenarios. Ginny was just like fire, unpredictable and all-consuming, Hermione had come to know, especially after Ron’s birthday, when they had shared a mistaken, but passionate kiss that knocked the breath out of her and became the subject of her dreams and fantasies weeks after. Their relationship, unfortunately or not, had stayed the same, albeit a bit awkward. On Hermione’s side, at least. Ginny remained as much herself as ever.

The pressure of Ginny’s hands on her neck brought her back in the library, pinning her legs on the ground with the sheer intensity Hermione’s touch-starved mind brought to what was just a simple touch. As always, she felt everything ten times more. Especially with Ginny. It felt as if the only way Ginny could be experienced was just on the verge of too much.

But what were her hands doing on her neck?! Could she feel her crazy heart? 

Then, Ginny’s hands started to move, kneading the muscle and skin like it was dough, softly and conscious to Hermione’s high sensitivity. It felt so good, and so foreign. She could barely remember the last time she had received a massage. The feeling of being cared for spread to her bones and she _moaned._

Yes, that’s right. Hermione moaned in the school library.

It didn’t help that Ginny snickered and intensified her movements, now massaging her shoulder blades. Hermione could feel her muscles relaxing and herself starting to occupy a bigger space. Who knew that constantly crouching and tensing made you feel so small? She definetely didn’t feel small around Ginny.

“Do you like that?” 

In Hermione’s blissed out state, she heard her voice as if from the bottom of a pool. It took her a ridiculously long time to answer. 

“Yes. Don’t stop.” 

At that, Ginny’s hands went lower, exploring her back and skirting abover her hips. Hermione started to wonder how far she would take this massage. Lost in bliss, she had half a mind to let her. To maybe see how much it would last until Hermione embarrassed herself, either in front of Ginny or in front of the others in the library.

The word “library” made her realise where they were and just what they were doing. As exciting as it made her feel inside, her eyes snapped open and she jerked, trying to get Ginny’s hands off of her. 

Both her and Ginny froze. Ginny, because she thought Hermione hadn’t been enjoying it. Hermione because she thought Ginny thought she hadn’t been enjoying it. 

Desperate not to lose this moment, she scrambled to find the right words as Ginny looked at her, worried and a bit ashamed. Hermione couldn’t bear to see her like that. She wanted to squeeze her tight, never let her go and tell her just how much she meant to her. 

But around Ginny she was stunned into submission. She could never truly define all that she was to her. Maybe in a letter, but she knew it would never be long enough. 

Looking at the girl in front of her, all her goals in life seemed insignificant. The only thing that mattered was how much she needed Ginny. And she was determined to let her know, one way or another.

So she settled on:

“How about we continue this somewhere else?”

And Ginny grinned and her eyes shone and she knocked the wind right out of Hermione’s lungs. 

“I’d love to.”

**Author's Note:**

> hermione and ginny are my best gals and im lov them.
> 
>  
> 
> also i'm on tumblr @legitpotato if you like utter garbage


End file.
